Return Day
by anniegirl132
Summary: half-sequel to Black Friday. Not everyone was happy with the items gotten on Black Frifday, so they make their leader go out to return everything. But even Pein gets irritated when having to deal with annoying store clerks and other problems. Rated T for violence.


**Return Day**

**. . . . .**

**Okay, so I told my friend about the story I posted a few days ago, Black Friday, and **

**she told me I had to write something about them returning the items they didn't **

**want. So yeah, here it is! I guess it's like a half sequel but next year I will try and write another Black Friday story as a full sequel where all of the members go to do the shopping.**

**Also, here will be slight PeiKo in the story but not really a lot. And again, they still have some modern thing day like cars and such.**

**Slight OOCness warning**

**Hope you like it! ^_^**

**. . . . . **

"Hey Konan, is something wrong?" Pein asked as he approached his girlfriend.

"These clothes they got on Black Friday are really ugly..." She muttered looking over at the large pile on her bed.

"It that all?" He asked, reviewing a glare.

"Clothes are a big deal Pein. But yes that's all that's bugging _me_," she answered.

"What do you mean? Who else is having problems?" He asked.

"Well, Hidan won't shut up about how terrible the TV is and now he's even angry about something with the game system. And Itachi said he ordered a limited edition set of katana online on sale for 60% off but they said that his order was canceled because they didn't have enough. Now he's trying to tsukuyomi anyone who gets anywhere near him, even Kisame," she explained.

"I guess we should do something about this," Pein said. He was mainly saying this to make Konan happy because while he cared about his organization, he felt that they could handle their own problems for the most part.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Well, I could get Sasori and Deidara to-"

"No Pein,"

"But they're the ones who got all of the items," he argued.

"Yes, but you forgot, Deidara still shouldn't do anything while his arm heals and

Sasori is still probably trying to rebuild the leg he lost. Besides, you did promise them a break."

"Then how about Itachi and Kisame?" He suggested.

"No, Itachi's took ticked off and Kisame is too scared of Itachi to make much progress," she sighed.

"Then-"

"Why don't you just go do it?" She said, cutting him off.

"But I don't want to..." He mumbled.

"Please?"she said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine," he sighed, giving her a slight smile and hugging her back.

"Okay, so first you should go return the TV and game system, then the clothes,

and then call the katana company about Itachi's swords, "she said as she quickly wrote down a list then handed it to her boyfriend.

"Okay, I'll try and get back before dinner," he said. The leader then left the base and took the Akatsuki's only car, a large black van, to his first stop.

. . . . .

He was about to pull into a spot but slammed on the brakes as he heard someone honk their car's horn at him. He looked over to see an old lady glaring at him as she pulled into the spot. He glared back at her before having to drive around the entire parking lot to find another open spot. He grabbed the storage scroll that contained all of the items he had to return today and walked up to the store. As he entered, he noticed the chakra sealing devices that Sasori and Deidara had told him about still set up around the area. He walked up to the customer service desk.

"Hello, welcome to Sam's Super Sore of Stuff's customer service, how may I help you?" A bored looking employee asked as Pein walked up.

"Yes, I would like to return these items," Pein said, pulling out a storage scroll and taking the TV and gaming system out of it.

"Have you ever returned anything before?" he asked monotonously, pulling out his phone and beginning to text.

"No," Pein answered.

"Was the item on sale when you bought it?"

"Yes."

"Were there any problems with the item?"

"Yes, we didn't like it."

"I'm sorry sir but that's not a _real _problem, you can't return the item," he said, glancing up briefly.

"You will let me return the item," Pein said threateningly, raising a fist.

"Or what?" the guy said smirking.

"I am the leader of Akatsuki, so I could easily have this place destroyed."

"I'm sure you could," the guy said rolling his eyes and going back to texting. Pein was especially annoyed, knowing that he actually wouldn't have destroyed the store. It was one of their main places to get supplies after all.

Grumbling under his breath, Pein walked off to the side of the room and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, Konan, there's a problem here," Pein began when he heard Konan answer the phone.

"What is it Pein."

"They won't let me return the items."

"Can't you handle this Pein," she sighed, exasperated.

"No," he grumbled.

"Fine, just wait a moment," she said then hung up.

. . . . .

"Kakuzu, what are you doing here? I thought Konan was coming?" Pein asked as he walked up to him.

"No, she sent me," he said.

"But why?" he asked. If anyone could get what they wanted, Pein had always thought that it would have been Konan, but maybe it would be best to just see what Kakuzu would do to get the items returned.

"Is there something wrong with that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No..." Pein muttered as Kakuzu walked up to the cash register.

"Excuse me, why won't you let us return these items?" Kakuzu asked him.

"Well, sir there was nothing wrong with the products," he answered, setting his phone down.

"Nothing wrong with the product!? Isn't the fact that it wasn't what we wanted something wrong!?" he shouted, causing a few customers to stop and look over at was going on.

"Calm down sir I-"

"Now you're telling me to calm down? I am in need of customer service, which you are doing a poor job to supply, and you want me to calm down?"

"Well, like we said sir, there was nothing wrong with the products."

"Listen here, I work long hours and don't have tons of money to be wasting on your terrible products," he said, glaring at the man as a small crowd began to gather.

"Sir-"

"Listen here everyone; this store apparently doesn't even care about their customers enough to give them good service. Not to mention the garbage they sell here, you certainly don't want any of their products," he said, looking over his shoulder at the crowd. After a few murmurs of agreement were exchanged the large group of people left the store.

"Fine, okay. We will take back your items and give you a full refund, now will you please leave," the guy said, pulling some money out of the cash register and handing it to Kakuzu.

"Finally, some actual service," he muttered before turning and leaving the store with Pein.

"Did you have to gather so much attention," Pein muttered as they got into the van and drove off.

"It's part of getting what you want," he said, smirking slightly under his mask.

. . . . .

"So, do I have to do that again?" Kakuzu asked as they entered The Clothing Store.

"Hopefully not," Pein said as they approached the front desk.

"Hi, welcome to The Clothing Store, it there anything I can help you with?" the girl at the counter asked, smiling.

"Yes, we would like to return these clothes," Pein said, placing them on the counter.

"Okay, but we cannot give you a cash refund. Instead you can buy anything of equal cost to what you're returning," she said, pulling the pile of clothes behind the counter.

"Why can't we just get our money back?" Kakuzu asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's our store's policy, but we do have plenty of things for you to choose from so just have a look around then tell me what you want," she said happily.

"Okay," Pein said, grabbing Kakuzu's wrist and dragging him off before he went into a rage over the 'loss of money'.

"What would Konan like," Pein muttered.

"Shouldn't you know, she is your girlfriend," Kakuzu stated.

"I do know just give me time to choose!" Pein shouted then went back to looking through the clothes.

"I'm waiting," Kakuzu said, beginning to tap his foot.

"I swear you're just as impatient as Sasori sometimes…" Pein mumbled as he grabbed a simple looking black shirt.

"Time is money," Kakuzu responded.

"Yeah," Pein said distractedly as he grabbed a white shirt with a light blue flower pattern on it. After grabbing a few more shirts he thought Konan would like, they went to the register and checked out their items.

"Alright, now we just have to go back to the base and call that katana company about Itachi's swords," Pein said as they got in the car.

. . . . . .

"Itachi, what was the company's number," Pein asked as he pulled out his cell phone.

"729-129-6730" Itachi said. Pein typed in the number and waited impatiently until someone answered.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the guy asked.

"Yes, we ordered the limited edition katana on sale and paid for it but you canceled the order."

"Yes, more people ordered than we had expected and we couldn't give them to everyone."

"But we already paid you for it."

"I understand that sir, we will give you your money back and then you can come to our store to purchase them when they're in stock," he explained.

"But then it won't be for the sale price," Pein groaned.

"I'm sorry for the problem sir, but there isn't anything we can do about that."

"Fine, can I speak to a manager?"

"Yes sir, I will put you on hold until one is available," the guy said.

"Okay," Pein said and waited as music similar to elevator music began to play in the background.

"Hey Pein, I love the shirts you picked out, you know me so well," Konan said as she entered the room, going up and hugging her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you liked them," Pein said, smiling at her.

After Konan left he stood there, still waiting to talk to a manager. After about thirty more minutes the music turned off but no one said anything on the other line. He pulled the phone away and looked at it, his eyes narrowing when he saw that they had hung up on him.

"Itachi, tell everyone to gather in the living room in five minutes for a meeting," Pein said, looking over at the raven before walking off into the living room. Sighing, Itachi got up and told the other members.

. . . . .

"Okay, everyone, we are going on a group mission, the whole organization," Pein said, smirking evilly.

"What the % $# kind of mission %$ # requires us all to come," Hidan asked.

"We are going to the katana company to get Itachi's swords, and then destroy it for what it did to us," the leader answered.

"Does this mean I get to blow it up un?" Deidara asked excitedly.

"Yes, you can blow it up after we all get out of the building," Pein said.

"Awesome un!" he said happily.

"Right, so here are all of your jobs. First, Zetsu and Tobi will infiltrate the building, unnoticed, and find the owner's office. Kisame, you will break down the doors with your Samehada, then Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan will capture all of the workers. Zetsu will lead Itachi to the owner where he will use you tsukuyomi to get the katana from the owner. Then when we're far enough away, Deidara, you'll drop a C3 on the place. Does everyone understand their jobs?" Pein asked.

"Yes sir!" they all shouted, excitedly.

"Hurry up and get ready," Pein said. All of the members ran off to their rooms and quickly packed their weapons before running back into the living room where their leader was waiting.

"Let's go!" Pein announced, all of them charging out of the base. Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Tobi all piled into the van, Deidara and Sasori got on one of Deidara's clay birds, and Zetsu traveled underground to the store.

. . . . .

"Okay begin!" Pein said once they were all gathered in front of the store. Zetsu snuck underground and Tobi used his time space jutsu to teleport after his partner. They both checked in all rooms until they found him in a large office in the back of the second floor.

"We found him," Zetsu said, coming out of the ground, Tobi appearing next to him.

"Okay, let's go," Pein said, leading all of his members, except for Deidara who flew above the store and began preparing his C3, into the building.

One of the workers, after noticing the Akatsuki, shouted, "We're under attack!" Then another guy pulled down a lever and alarms began to go off throughout the building. Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan began using their jutsus to quickly round up all of the workers as the rest of the group ran ahead being led by Zetsu, Kisame breaking down all of the doors and part of the walls sometimes.

"We're here," Zetsu said as they reached the door. Kisame broke it down then Itachi walked in and up to the cowering manager.

"W-What do y-you want!" he stuttered.

"The swords I ordered," Itachi said, glaring at him.

"S-sure, t-there's a box of s-swords -right o-over there," he said, pointing to a box in the corner. Kisame went and picked up the box as Itachi tsukuyomied the poor man.

"Okay, let's go," Pein said, and they all left the room, going back down to the second floor.

"Come on guys!" the leader called out to his other members who were currently terrorizing the workers. After all of the members had left the building and they were all far enough away, Deidara dropped the C3 on the place, destroying it in a large explosion.

"Art is an explosion un!" he shouted as the building was demolished, laughing maniacally. Once he had calmed down slightly, Deidara flew his bird back down to get Sasori before following the Akatsuki's van back to the base.

. . . . .

"The mission was a success, good work guys," Pein said to his members as they were all gathered in the living room once again.

"That was so fun un!"Deidara shouted, still happy about the building blowing up.

"I & $% agree," Hidan said, smirking.

"Tobi does too!" the masked man shouted joyously

"Can we do this again next year un?" Deidara asked hopefully.

"Maybe… You are all dismissed," Pein said, smiling slightly as his members happily went back to their rooms.

_Yes, this was fun…_ Pein thought as he and Konan went back to their rooms.

**. . . . .**

**Soooo… What'd you think? Good, bad, neutral? Please review and tell me what you thought, constructive criticism is welcome! ^_^**


End file.
